Frente a todos
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Porque Draco no permitiría que nadie le quitara sus deseos de hacer a Ron su esposa, ni siquiera el mismo Ron. Respuesta al reto "Duelo de gigantes" Respuesta al reto que me dio Ali2111


Resumen: Porque Draco no permitiría que nadie le quitara sus deseos de hacer a Ron su esposa, ni siquiera el mismo Ron.

Respuesta al reto "Duelo de gigantes"

Respuesta al reto que me dio Ali2111

Categoría: Harry Potter

Personajes: Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley

Géneros: Humor, Romance.

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos,

Clasificación: NC-17

Completo: Sí

Capítulos: 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

Draco estaba molesto, no porque su padre le negara tener un automóvil muggle, que le había pedido cientos de veces. No era tampoco por el viaje a Egipto que quería hacer y que su madre le boicoteo queriendo ir ella sola. No tampoco porque su tío James le dijera que no podía dejar que Harry fuera con él a visitar un museo en parís.

Lo que de verdad molestaba a Draco es cuando se padre lanzaba algún comentario mal intencionado contra los Weasley.

Entendía que los Weasley y los Malfoy no se habían llevado nunca, pero Ron era amigo de Harry. Harry era su primo lejano. Por lo tanto, el contacto que pudiera tener con los Weasley, y por sobre todo con Ron, era inevitable.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, Draco –le dijo su madre al ver como este se cruzaba de brazos mirando a la chimenea.

-Mi padre insiste en insultarlos, y sabe que tengo interés en Ron.

-No puedes culpar a tu padre, Draco –dijo la mujer tomando asiento junto a su único hijo-. Desde que entré a esta familia supe que las cosas serían especiales. Los Malfoy tienen cierta aversión a algunas familias.

-Pero los Weasley son sangre pura…

-Lo que no evita el desdén de tu padre. Tienes que entenderlo, desde la cuna fue criado de esa manera.

-Pero los tiempos cambian, madre –le dijo mirándola- mi mejor amigo es mestizo.

-Pero también es un Potter, Lucius nunca diría nada contra esa.

Draco bufó molesto por eso mismo, su padre era tan elitista que le llegaba a molestar.

-Iré a mi habitación, a ver si consigo hablar con el idiota de Potter para que me ayude en algo.

-¿En qué, Draco? –preguntó inquieta-. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Por eso mismo contaré con la ayuda de Potter, mami.

Draco llegó a su habitación y se comunicó enseguida con la mansión Potter. Desde el otro lado lo recibió la madre de su amigo que llevaba una bandeja con diles a la sala.

-Draco, que bueno que estés aquí –dijo abrazando al rubio que se le hacía adorable.

-Gracias tía Lily –dijo incomodo, aunque pasara el tiempo, Lily Potter seguía tratándolo con a un bebé-. ¿Está Harry?

-En su habitación –dijo entregándole la bandeja-. Lleva eso mientras y yo les subo unos refrescos.

Draco subió con tranquilidad por la casa que tan bien conocía. Llegó a la habitación donde Harry se encontraba leyendo.

-¿Eres mi nuevo sirviente? –preguntó el de lentes al ver a Draco entrar.

-Ya quisieras, idiota –le respondió dejando la bandeja en el escritorio.

-Cuéntame… que es lo que quieres ahora. Porque nunca vienes sólo por una visita.

-Espera –dijo mirando la puerta que luego de unos segundo fue abierta por Lily que les dejo un par de vasos con jugo.

-Ahora sí, dime que es lo que quieres.

-Una cita con Ron Weasley.

Harry escupió su refresca sobre la cara del rubio que lo miró molesto y luego se limpio en el baño. Volvió tranquilamente, manteniendo su porte y se sentó de piernas cruzada mirando a su primo lejano.

-Él nunca saldría contigo –dijo como si nada. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, cada vez que lo veía devorar a Ron en los entrenamientos de quidich-. Sobre todo por mi tío Lucius. Él es el peor rival de los Weasley.

-Casi, mi abuelo es aun peor –dijo recordando las veces que su padre y su abuelo Abraxas se ponían a discutir de algo y el apellido Weasley salía a colación-. Además sabes que no comparto la idea.

-Lo sé, pero Ron no confía en ti, no después de la última pelea que tuvieron.

-¡Eso fue completamente tu culpa!

-¡¿Por qué mía?!

-Tú le contaste de que yo estaba coqueteando con Pansi y no era así. Yo sólo dije que era bella… ¡No vas a negarme eso!

-No lo niego, pero sabes que no puedes andar proclamando tu amor por Ron y andar diciendo que otras chicas son hermosas. Ron es muy celoso.

Draco se molestó internamente, pero era cierto, desde que tenía trece años que estaba enamorado del idiota pelirrojo que era amigo de Potter, de hecho aun no entendía como Ron aguantaba a Harry que también era una serpiente. De hecho Harry podía ser aun más idiota que él, pero claro, como también era de los que nunca en su vida diría a alguien sangre sucia, por mucho que así fuera. Por lo mismo Harry Potter era el Slytherin más popular de todo Hogwarts, lo que no era raro, tomando en cuenta quienes eran sus padres y quien era su padrino.

-Ron es mi futuro esposo, será un Malfoy le moleste a quien le moleste.

-¿Incluso sí él no quiere?

-Mírame –dijo dando una vuelta- ¿Cómo no querer casarse conmigo?

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo caminando a la ventana para mirar el patio, queriendo parecer dramático-. No niego que sueno presuntuoso, pero Ron me conoce y…

-Y suele arrancar de ti.

-¿Debes ser tan cruel?

-Draco, ponte en el lugar de Ron por un momento.

-Lo hago…

-No, no lo haces. Ponme atención por un momento y quédate callado mientras hablo, no creo que sea tan difícil para ti ponerme atención.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no eres mi madre?

-¿Ves? Es eso a lo que me refiero y por lo mismo nunca podrías tener una conversación decente con Ron.

-No pretendo hablar mucho, de hecho.

Harry, pese a tener ya dieciocho años se sonrojo al ver la mirada ardiente del rubio.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa a darte una ducha de agua fría.

-Tienes que ayudarme, sino no me iré de aquí –dijo sentándose en la cama del moreno y negándose a mirarlo.

-Está bien –dijo botando el aire-, pero tendrá que ser el mejor lugar del mundo, tendrás que comportarte y por sobre, no le tocaras ni un pelo a mi amigo.

-No mancillaré a tu polluelo, Potter –dijo riendo-. Sólo asegúrate de que este aquí el sábado a las tres de la tarde.

Cuando Draco se fue Harry pensó seriamente en la situación. Su primo era uno de los hombres más guapos de Hogwarts, por lo mismo tenía fama de mujeriego, algo que Ron odiaba, por que pese a todo sabía muy bien que a su pelirrojo amigo le molestaba porque estaba enamorado del estrambótico rubio. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si ellos de verdad estaban enamorados? Su tío Lucius definitivamente pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara, y era lo que más miedo le daba, porque si Draco y Ron tenía esa cita el sábado, era muy probable que terminaran como novio por fin.

Suspiró resignado y salió de su habitación.

-Madre, voy donde los Weasley –le aviso cuando pasó por la cocina.

-No regreses muy tarde.

-No te preocupes, sólo tengo que hablar con Ron un momento.

-¿Te tienen de celestina, hijo? –preguntó divertida viendo a su hijo en la chimenea.

-Parece que sí… ¡La madriguera!

Harry apareció en medio de la sala de los Weasley, miró hacia los lados, con temor de encontrarse con los gemelos, porque él no se libraba del "amor", por lo menos desde que Fred y George se declararan enamorados de él.

¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir a ese par de idiotas que podría tener una relación con ambos?

-¡Harry!

El de lentes corrió a taparle la boca a la menor de los pelirrojos que le miraba divertida.

-Cállate, Ginny, no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.

-No te preocupes, los gemelos no están en casa –le contó, entretenida al ver como su amigo se escondía de sus estúpidos hermanos.

-Bien… supongo que ron está en su habitación –quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Sí… y no te preocupes, si llegan los gemelos te aviso para que puedas escapar y salvar tu virtud.

-Que chistosa.

Harry subió a la habitación de su amigo, viendo como este limpiaba afanosamente su escoba.

-Hola, Ron.

-Harry, que bueno que estés aquí.

-Te alegrará más saber el por qué vengo –dijo sentándose junto al pelirrojo-. Este sábado tienes una cita con Draco Malfoy…. No me lo agradezcas.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, rojo como una manzana y había dejado caer su amada escoba ante la sorpresiva noticia.

-¡¿Quién dijo que quería tener una cita con ese prepotente idiota?!

-No hagas como si no quisieras –dijo desviando la mirada.

-P-pero yo no quiero…

-Claro que quieres, pero te aterra lo que puedan decir tus padres y los de Draco.

-Tú no entiendes –dijo caminando por la habitación, completamente histérico.

-Claro que entiendo…

-No –dijo tajante apuntando a su amigo con el dedo-. Tú no tienes el peso de todo encima tuyo, la catástrofe que quedaría si yo le dijera que sí a Draco, por que a ti te pretenden mis hermanos…

-Que son dos, por si no lo recuerdas. No es como si pudiera decirle si a uno de los dos, eso sería terrible para el otro –dijo divertido.

-Definitivamente no entiendes –se dejó caer en la cama, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Hagamos algo, sal con Draco el sábado, ve que es lo que pasa y si no se comporta como un verdadero cretino. Si lo logra, si se contiene, ya veremos qué hacemos con tus padres y los Malfoy… aunque creo que tendríamos más problemas con tus suegros que con tus padres.

-¿Pero que pasa si no funciona, si después de intentarlo nos damos cuenta de que eso no resultará?

-Pues no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas –dijo seguro-. Así que el sábado saldrás con tu despampanante pretendiente, te llevará al mejor lugar del mundo y supongo que te respetará… a no ser que tú quieras que no lo haga.

Harry se retorcía de la risa ante la cara sonrojada de Ron.

-Bien, mejor me voy. Te espero en mi casa el sábado al medio día, almuerzas con nosotros y luego romeo vendrá por ti.

-Deja de molestarme –dijo avergonzado.

-Tú me dejas hacerlo.

-Bien… -dijo tomando aire- ¡Fred, George, Harry está aquí!

El de lentes casi se cae al tratar de huir antes de que los gemelos lo encontraran y trataran de meterle mano.

Ron se quedó en su habitación, meditando en todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Draco. Lo había visto por primera vez en el cumpleaños de su amigo Ron, James, padre de Harry, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia como Auror, lo que ocasionó que inevitablemente conociera a su padre, así fue como conocieron a los Potter, y por consiguiente, la primera vez que vio molesto a su padre cuando un alto rubio lo increpo por mirarlo. Esa vez supo que los Malfoy y los Weasley no pegaban ni juntaban, pero nunca se imaginó que el unigénito hijo de los Malfoy tenía su edad y por lo mismo iría en el mismo nivel educacional que él. Cuando lo volvió a ver fue en Hogwarts, tuvieron sus típicas peleas de niños, pero las cosas cambiaron en su adolescencia, cuando el imbécil empezó a acosarlo diciendo que sería "su esposa". Cuando lo escuchó quiso morir de vergüenza, claro, después de asesinar al idiota rubio. Las cosas siguieron así hasta su séptimo año, el que estaban a punto de terminar, sólo faltaba medio año y su tiempo se acababa. Draco se lo dijo una vez, si no le daba una verdadera razón, simplemente se casarían, el día que salieran de Hogwarts.

…

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido para Ron. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera esperando a que llegara Draco. Harry estaba a su lado, leyendo algo que realmente no le importaba mientras que los padres de su amigo estaban en el jardín tomando el sol. Cuando la chimenea crepitó llegó a saltar. No quería ver al rubio a la cara, pero sabía, estaba casi seguro, que el idiota se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. También era culpa de Harry eso. Le había insistido que se tenía que vestir de otra manera para salir a una cita, así que lo había arrastrado a su habitación y lo hizo cambiarse de ropa tres veces hasta que estuvo de acuerdo en lo que llevaba.

-Te vez genial –dijo el rubio llegando a su lado.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo-. Está bien… las reglas.

-Potter, no te metas.

-Púdrete, primito –dijo levantando un dedo de forma grosera. Definitivamente sus viajes al mundo muggle le hacía mal a su primo-. Ron no puede llegar más allá de las ocho de la noche.

-No se supone que sea así, Potter.

-Segunda regla: nada de pasarte de listo, sino Ron está autorizado a terminar con la cita y aparecer en su casa y no volver a dirigirte a palabra.

-¡Potter!

-Eso es lo más importante…

-¿Algo más, mami Harry?

-No, llévalo al mejor lugar del mundo.

-Sí pudiera hacer eso, estaría en mi cama ahora mismo, no aquí molestándose con tus comentarios.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de lo que puedo o pueden hacer conmigo? –dijo el pelirrojo, molesto de las palabras de los "primitos"-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Entre más rápido salgamos, más rápido volveremos.

-Me parece bien –dijo el rubio metiéndose en la chimenea.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Desgraciadamente no puedo llevarte muy lejos, porque mami Potter nos puso horario de llegada.

-¿Entonces?

-Iremos a mi casa.

Ron no pudo decir nada antes de ser arrastrado por la chimenea. Dejando a un sorprendido Harry en su casa, sin saber si era bueno o malo que Ron llegara tan pronto a la mansión Malfoy.

Ron sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera en la habitación de Draco. Porque el lugar gritaba ser del rubio por todos lados. De hecho, la gran cama de colcha verde de dos plazas, lo que ocasionó que su rostro se coloreara completamente.

Draco quería molestarlo, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo arrojó contra la cama, aprovechando de subirse y sostener las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.

Ron quedó inmóvil por un momento, hasta que reaccionó en donde estaban y en la posición que estaban.

-Para… dijiste que no me tocarías.

-Cállate un momento.

Draco lo miró con tanta intensidad que la boca de Ron se cerró de golpe. El rubio sonrió levemente y acercó a besar los labios húmedos que tanto quería probar. Ron tenía una boca de color durazno que le encantaba.

Ron se sentía obnubilado, era la tercera o cuarta vez que alguien lo besaba, pero nadie lo había hecho como Draco, con tanta pasión y dulzura mezclada. Estaba tan dispuesto a disfrutar que seguramente si las cosas hubieran avanzado más, sería él mismo el que terminaría pidiéndolo.

Draco se estaba conteniendo, tenía claro que las tradiciones tenían que mantenerse y el pasar su primera noche tenía que ser luego de su enlace matrimonial. Se separó de la boca del pelirrojo y suspiro. Dejándose caer a un lado y poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos para calmarse.

Ron quedó en la misma posición, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera estado a un paso, sólo a un paso de acariciar el cuerpo el cuerpo del rubio, dando paso a algo mucho más íntimo. Gracias a Merlín, el mismo Draco había detenido las cosas, botó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y se giró a un lado, dando la espalda al rubio, no quería ser hipócrita y reclamarle algo, cuando él mismo estaba queriéndolo.

Draco se volteó a ver a qué se debía el movimiento a su lado, esperó ver a Ron huyendo del lugar, lo que significaría que echó todo a perder.

Mas cuando lo vio a su lado, dándole la espalda, indefenso, sonrió de lado. No se había equivocado al enamorarse de él.

Con cuidado, para no ser descubierto, se acercó y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, apoyando la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme y la broma se salió de control.

Ron se mordió el labio, quizás había malinterpretado todo.

-¿No querías besarme? –la pregunta salió tan rápido de su boca que no pudo detenerla, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera dicho eso

-Claro que sí, pero tampoco debí haberte arrojado a la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, era cómodo estar así. Juntos.

Draco se dijo que mejor salían de su habitación antes que de verdad adelantaran la noche de bodas. Se paró y tendió la mano para que el pelirrojo la tomara, lo ayudó a pararse y no lo soltó nunca de la mano. Caminaron en silencio por la casa, algunos empleados vieron a los jóvenes pasar por la mansión, en dirección al patio. Draco había dejado órdenes de que quería tener una mesa en el jardín con unas tazas con té y pasteles. A Ron le encantaban los dulces, siempre lo hicieron, por lo que sabía que lo conquistaría… o terminaría de conquistar, por el estomago.

Cuando Ron vio la hermosa presentación que había frente a ellos, se le llenaron los sentidos con los colores y olores.

-Ven –le llamó Draco y le hizo sentar frente a él.

Pasaron la tarde tranquila, Draco se las arregló para que Ron se sintiera bien con él. Estuvieron paseando cerca del lago artificial que había en la mansión. También jugaron un rato ajedrez, Ron le dio una paliza a Draco, pero este feliz de que la sonrisa no hubiera desaparecido de la cara del pelirrojo. Luego fueron a conocer los pavorreales blancos del padre de Draco.

Fue ahí cuando se desató el drama.

-¡¿Qué hace un Weasley en mi casa?!

Ron, instintivamente se escondió tras Draco, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

-Padre, nosotros.

-¡Lo quiero fuera! –gritó apuntándolo- ¡Fuera!

Ron tomó impulso y salió corriendo, ni siquiera en dirección a la mansión, sino al prado, no quería mirar atrás, no quería ver a Draco a los ojos y ver decepción, porque sabía que es lo que encontraría.

Draco se quedó congelado, no podía creer que un día tan perfecto hubiera terminado de esa manera.

-¡Te lo advertí, Draco! –Lucius gritó furioso- ¡Ese muerto de hambre no pondrá un pie en mi casa!

-¡Esta vez te pasaste! –Draco perdió los estribos-. Acabas de ofender al chico que amo, al que pretendo desposar en un par de meses. Si es que él quiere después de esto.

-Te lo prohíbo, Draco.

-Ya no puedes prohibirme nada, padre. Sólo dos unos meses y seré independiente.

-¿Pretendes irte a la calle? Porque un Weasley nunca pondrá un pie en mi mansión.

-Pues tú te quedaras sin hijo y de paso sin nietos. Conmigo se muere la dinastía Malfoy, por que no tendré hijos con alguien más que no sea Ron.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba revelándose ante su padre. Se volteó y corrió en dirección a la mansión, Lucius creyó que era lo mejor, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la escoba de Draco con el arriba volar a toda velocidad en dirección al prado, más allá, entre los árboles.

-¡Ron!

A Draco no le importaba quedarse sin voz con tal de encontrar a su pelirrojo amado. El mundo podía irse a la mierda ahora mismo, no dejaría que por el dinero, la posición social o algo así como una riña familiar, su futura esposa se alejara de él.

Ron escuchó los gritos, pero no paró de correr, no quería que lo viera llorar como lo hacía ahora.

Draco lo vio, corría con más rapidez que nunca, se apresuró y ni siquiera lo pensó sólo se fue contra el pelirrojo y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Como pasó antes se quedaron callados, pero Draco notó como los hombros de su chico se estremecían y no creía que llorara por haberse lastimado algo. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y Ron terminó ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Draco sabía que tenía que botar todo o que tenía dentro, pero él tenía que hablar, dejar las cosas claras.

-No dejaré que nadie, ni mi padre ni tus padres ni nadie se meta entre nosotros. Eres mío, serás mi esposo cuando terminemos la escuela y me importa nada si me desheredan.

Ron empezó a llorar más fuerte, esto era demasiado para él, era arrollador sentir que todo estaba en su contra. ¿Cómo podía sufrir tanto por alguien que se supone no amaba hasta la medula como se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo ahora?

-De verdad no puedo hacer esto –dijo sin dar la cara-. No puedo hacer que mis padres entiendan esto también.

-Claro que puedes –dijo levantándole la cara, viendo como sus hermosos ojos estaban hinchado-. No llores más.

-Me dolió, demasiado.

-Lo sé. Lo lamento mucho –dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, atrayéndolo aun más a su cuerpo para consolarlo.

Ron se dejó confortar y si no fuera por el lugar o la hora posiblemente se hubiera quedado dormido de tanto llorar. No le gustaba eso. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, mucho menos ante Draco.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo el rubio, logrando por fin que Ron le mirara directo a los ojos-. Cada vez que te he declarado mi amor… ¿Lo has creído por lo menos una vez?

Ron se mordió el labio por la esquina. No sabía bien como contestar.

-No sé si siempre te he creído, pero hay veces en que no sé si lo dices en verdad o no.

-Pues créeme que siempre ha sido verdad.

Si había algo que ahogara a Ron, era la presencia de Draco, lo aplastante que era su espíritu. Parecía que cuando lo miraba su magia empezara a flotar alrededor, era un maldito embrujo que lo atraía al rubio como un planeta.

Me gustaría creer siempre.

-Pues te haré un creyente de mi amor –dijo antes de besarlo., desde el beso que compartieron en su cama hace un par de horas, que había estado deseoso de repetirlo, pero no esperaba que fuera por culpa de su padre que las cosas se hubieran dado para que se amaran nuevamente.

-¿Qué haré contigo? –preguntó Ron después de que se separaran.

-Supongo que no te queda otra que amarme, por lo menos por ahora, por que mañana iré a tu casa y hablaré con tus padres. Les diré que te amo y que aceptaste ser mi esposa si ellos estaban de acuerdo.

-Esposa no, esposo –le corrigió, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que habái caído en el truco del rubio que sonrió de lado-. No hagas eso.

-Tú haces que lo disfrute.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mi padre tendrá que hacerse a la idea. No se quedará sin descendencia.

Se volvieron a besar por un rato más, disfrutando de lo que seguramente duraría nada. Draco tendría que pelear por su amor, mientras que ron se mentalizaba en lo mejor, en que nada malo podría pasar. En que si de verdad se amaban con la fuerza necesaria, nada ni nadie podría separarlo. Pero eso, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Fin


End file.
